


Moving On

by jayemitch



Category: Chicago Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayemitch/pseuds/jayemitch
Summary: The story takes of from 907 and continues on Sylvie's journey to move on from Matt with Lieutenant Grainger. It does not contain any spoilers!This is definitely more than a One Shot but it definitely won't be longer than a few chapters.
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Greg Grainger, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 34
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

* * *

“That was really good.” Sylvie smiled at Greg as they exited the restaurant and made their way to his car parked just down the street.

“I think the company made it better than usual.” Greg smiled back at her warmly.

“The company has been exceptional.” Sylvie agreed with a grin. “I have had a really good time.”

“So good maybe you don’t want it to end and maybe you want to grab a drink?” Greg asked hopefully as they reached his car. “It’s not that late.” He reasoned.

“I think I would really like that.” Sylvie nodded. She was actually really enjoying herself for the first time in a long time and wasn’t ready to say good night just yet.

“Good.” Greg reached across to open the car door for her with a big smile. He leaned in and gave her a light, testing kiss on her lips. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” He grinned, leaning back.

“I didn’t mind a bit.” Sylvie was pleasantly surprised she didn’t. She settled into the front seat while he closed the door and rounded the car.

* * *

“It’s quiet in here tonight.” Casey sat down on the stool next to Severide at the bar.

“Too cold for the patios so most people are staying home with the recent spike in cases.” Severide shrugged.

“What can I get for you Casey?” Stella asked.

“I’ll take a beer.” Casey decided.

“Sure.” Stella pulled out his preferred long neck and popped the cap off, setting it in front of him. She heard the door open and prepared to call out a welcome but instead, shot Kelly a surprised look when she clocked Sylvie coming through the door Grainger held open for her. Kelly turned his head slightly and grimaced, knowing this might be hard for his friend. Stella was confused at his facial expression.

“Hi Guys!” Stella finally called out to her friend, after clocking Kelly’s grimace and things starting to dawn on her. It would be rude not to say anything after all and she had encouraged Sylvie to get back on the horse so to speak.

“Hey Stella.” Sylvie smiled and waved. Matt turned when he heard her voice but froze when he caught sight of Grainger helping her off with her coat as they settled into a smaller table at the front window. It was quite obviously a date, not just a casual drink, with Sylvie in a dress and Greg in a sports jacket. It took all his will to tear his gaze away and not get caught staring.

“Hey Kidd. Can I get a couple of old fashions please?” Greg approached the bar to order.

“Sure.” Stella nodded.

“Severide, Captain.” Greg nodded to the men at the bar.

“Grainger.” Kelly raised his chin in a greeting.

“Lieutenant.” Casey nodded, barely spared him a glance.

“Good to see you guys again.” Grainger said conversationally as he waited while Stella began mixing their drinks.

“You too.” Kelly acknowledged when he knew Casey wouldn’t.

“Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll bring these over in just a minute?” Stella caught on and put Matt out of his misery.

“Sure, thanks.” Greg smiled and headed back to the table where Sylvie waited. When no one spoke, Stella finished the two drinks, sat them down on a tray and pulled down another glass. Quietly, she filled it with amber liquid from the top shelf, picked up the tray and wordlessly sat the glass of whiskey down in front of Casey on her way by to deliver the drinks. Without missing a beat, he picked up the drink and took a deep drink.

“Well, that probably doesn’t feel too good.” Kelly said quietly when she was out of earshot.

“Nope.” Matt sighed, taking another drink. “It does not.”

* * *

“Hey, is that that Lieutenant from 40 over there with Sylvie?” Joe asked when he arrived later, climbing on the stool on the other side of Casey. Matt’s grip tightened on his beer bottle. He’d been trying to ignore the table at the front of the bar under the lights.

“Grainger.” Kelly nodded. “What are you doing out without Chloe?” He tried to change the subject quickly.

“I was hanging out with Leon for a bit and thought I’d have a quick beer before I headed home.” Joe shrugged. “What do we know about him? Like, is he good enough for Sylvie?” Joe asked, concerned.

“Don’t really know him.” Stella shrugged. “Here you go.” Stella sat the beer in front of him.

“Should we check him out do you think? Herrman’s got to know someone other than Rutledge at 40.” Joe said thoughtfully. Matt began peeling the label off his beer bottle in frustration.

“How’s that beer Joe?” Kelly asked desperately.

“What?” Joe asked, missing the cue but noticing Sylvie standing up and making her way towards the bathroom. “Hey, Brett, what’s going on?” He reached out and grabbed her arm as she made move to pass them.

“What do you mean?” She asked, taking a gulp of air uncomfortably, but giving Joe a hug from behind.

“I mean, how long has that been going on?” Joe asked, widening his eyes back to their table without moving his head. “I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.”

“Um, it’s relatively new.” Sylvie supplied nervously. “I’ve got to go to the ladies room.” She backed away, patting his arm as she quickly made her exit.

“That was weird.” Joe decided, scrunching up his nose. “Didn’t you think that was weird?”

“Hey Stella, we’re going to head out, can I settle up?” Greg made his way over to the bar.

“Hey, Grainger, right?” Joe turned towards him and stretched out his hand. “Joe Cruz, Squad 3.”

“Nice to meet you.” Greg stuck his hand out to shake Joe’s hand. “Greg Grainger.”

“Here you go.” Stella sat the machine down in front of Greg.

“Thanks.” Greg pushed a couple of buttons and was putting away his wallet when Sylvie came back towards them. “Ready to go?” He smiled at her, setting his hand on her lower back as they turned.

“I am.” Sylvie smiled. “See you guys later.” Goodbyes were murmured.

“I guess I’ll see you guys soon too.” Greg bid his own good night with a grin. Casey couldn’t help it and followed them towards the door with his eyes. He couldn’t look away as Grainger held open Sylvie’s coat for her to step into and lead her towards the door, again with his hand on her back. His jaw tightened as the door closed behind them and he watched as they walked down the block through the window.

“I think I’m going to call it a night too.” Casey sighed after a moment of awkward silence.

* * *

“So, I don’t usually pry.” Stella began, settled in the passenger seat while Severide drove them back to the loft after they had closed up Molly’s.

“Since when?” Kelly scoffed, looking at her with a laugh.

“Okay, in this particular subject.” She reasoned.

“And what subject is that?” Kelly asked, bemused.

“Casey’s love life.” Stella sighed. “Look, I’m pretty sure you know something happened between him and Sylvie.”

“That’s an accurate statement.” Kelly nodded after a pause. He didn’t want to betray his friends’ trust and wasn’t sure Casey would be happy to know they were talking about it.

“So, what do you know?” Stella asked, turning to him.

“Stella, look.” Kelly sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Look, I get it.” Stella stopped him quickly. “I know that he’s your best friend and he probably wouldn’t talk to me about it, but this is a big deal. She’s my best friend and I honestly think that they’d be good together. I’ve thought that since she began thinking about it last year.”

“Last year?” Kelly whipped his head over to look at her. “She’s been thinking about this that long?”

“Yes. And again, I think it would be really good for both of them. I’m just trying to get a good picture here of if it could actually happen.” Stella admitted.

“I think that if you ask Casey, he might just tell you at this point.” Kelly told her honestly after a minute. “He’s pretty messed up about it.”

“Okay.” Stella nodded. “Okay.” She repeated thoughtfully.

* * *

“Morning.” Casey greeted Stella as she wandered into the kitchen the next morning.

“Morning.” Stella yawned, filling her coffee cup. She pulled it to her lips and inhaled the cup, savoring the smell of caffeine making its’ way through her. She took a tentative first sip and let out a sigh. “Good brew this morning.”

“It is.” Casey agreed.

“Casey, can we talk?” Stella asked carefully.

“Sure.” Casey nodded. “What’s up?”

“Look, I’m breaking all kinds of girl code here.” Stella laid it out for him. “But I think it’s worth it so I’ve got to say something. I know what happened between you and Sylvie.” Casey looked up at her but she didn’t see surprise in his face but maybe weariness.

“Stella.” Casey sighed, not sure where this was going to go.

“I’m not going to ask you questions and pry into your business.” Stella held up a hand at his raised eyebrow to her answer. “No matter how much I kinda want to.” She grinned. “But I think I’ll wait to do that later. I just want you to know that I think that you two would be good together.” Stella told him honestly. “And, while I’m breaking girl code, I’m not going to betray my friend’s trust. I just think you should know that I think you can fix this.” Stella leaned forward. “If you really wanted to.”

“You think?” Casey asked after a thoughtful pause with his eyes, barely able to meet hers.

“I do.” Stella declared.

“Thanks Stella.” Casey thanked her.

* * *

“Good morning.” Boden stood in front of the house in the morning briefing on the next shift. “So, you’ll notice Herrman isn’t with us today, he’s got to quarantine due to an exposure at the kids’ school. He’s assured me that no one at their house has shown symptoms but they all have to isolate and be tested. Obviously, we’re all hoping for negative results.”

“We’ll have to pray for him.” Ritter sighed.

“Quarantining with all those kids, he’s going to need prayers.” Capp shuddered.

“Prayer is his only help quarantining with Annabelle.” Mouch made a face.

“In Herrman’s absence, we’re going to have another Lieutenant sub in, he reported to his house this morning but he’s been rerouted here.” Boden interrupted.

“Not a floater?” Severide asked.

“The brass is starting to move some Lieutenant’s around as part of emergency planning to make sure that busier houses can operate with new officers in the case of an outbreak.” Boden answered.

“Who’s coming in Chief?” Mouch asked.

“Lieutenant from 40.” Boden looked at Mouch meaningfully. “And I don’t want to see a donut this shift. Dismissed.” He announced authoritatively. Kelly stole a look at Casey, who dipped his head and headed out the door.

“This is going to be interesting.” Stella caught up to Kelly as they all filed out.

“This is going to be rough for Casey.” Kelly corrected, shaking his head.

* * *

“Hey Sylvie.” Greg came through the open bay doors a little while later.

“Hi.” Sylvie smiled at him warmly from the back of the ambo as she was running through her stock. “I hear you’re spending the day at the best house in the city.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing how 51 works.” Greg grinned. “And spending the day stealing a minute or two flirting with you.”

“I don’t know, it’s pretty busy here.” Sylvie warned.

“I guess I’ll have to work quickly.” He laughed. “I guess I should go find Boden.”

“I guess I could show you his office. Follow me.” Sylvie invited. They headed through the common room and made their way into the empty bull pen.

“Chief.” Sylvie knocked on the door. “Lieutenant Grainger is here.”

“Come on in.” Boden invited. “Grainger, you probably know Kelly Severide and Matt Casey.” He introduced the officers in his office. “And you’ve met Sylvie Brett, our PIC.”

“I have.” Greg nodded. “I’m looking forward to spending some time with 51.”

“Glad to have you.” Chief clocked the lack of welcome from his officers to their guest. “Brett, if you wouldn’t mind getting Grainger set up in the locker room, he can then run an Engine check.”

“Copy that Chief.” Brett smiled.

“Thanks Chief.” Grainger nodded to the officers and followed Sylvie out the door.

“Anything I need to know about Grainger?” Boden asked after a minute of silence, looking from man to man.

“Nope.” Casey shook his head. “We’re all good Chief.”

“All good.” Kelly nodded as both men stood.

“Then let’s get busy.” Boden dismissed them.

* * *

Stella grabbed Sylvie’s arm, looked left and right to make sure no one was watching, then pulled her into the turnout room and quietly closed the door.

“Stella, what in the world?” Sylvie rubbed her arm.

“Girl, how are you?” Stella demanded.

“What do you mean?” Sylvie asked, confused.

“I mean, it’s not going to be easy for you to work with Casey and Grainger in the same house on the same shift.” Stella said as if she was nuts.

“Stella.” Sylvie let out a breath. “If Greg was here or not, it’s still going to be a bit awkward between Casey and I for a bit. You know that.”

“Yeah, but,” Stella started.

“Look, Casey is moving on with the Kitten Club woman, that’s very obvious.” Sylvie interrupted. “I’m moving on, quite possibly with Grainger, who seems to be pretty awesome and I’m enjoying getting to know him. You were the one who pointed out I should be putting myself back out there. The sooner that everyone forgets what happened between Casey and I, the better off we’ll be.” She headed out of the turnout room with a determined walk. There was a feeling of uneasy dread that began to settle in Stella’s stomach.

* * *

Engine, Truck, Squad and Ambo were doing their weekly cleaning and organizing of every compartment on their rigs and checking equipment when the bells went off calling Ambo, just at the worst time with the back to the Ambo pulled out in pieces as they counted items. Old pros, the Squad guys, who parked next to Ambo, jumped over and began handing the items to Brett and Mackey who had crawled into the Ambo to quickly stow the items. Casey clocked the timing and hurried to the bay doors and hit the button to have them rolling up. In habit, he rounded the rigs to head back to the Ambo, where when, if he happened to be on the apparatus floor, he usually stood to see Brett off when Ambo was called. He stopped short seeing Grainger holding the door as Sylvie crawled in and he shut the door behind her. As Grainger reached in the open window and squeezed Brett’s shoulder as the rig roared to life, Casey realized that no matter how much he wanted them too, he might not be able to get back to what life used to be before Sylvie had kissed him and he messed everything up. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched as the Ambo pulled out, without catching Sylvie’s eye. He turned back to close the door and he stalked back to the truck to continue with the task at hand.

* * *

“Did you know that Casey is seeing someone else?” Stella demanded as she emerged from their bedroom at the loft after shift. When they had arrived home, Matt had crashed and hadn’t come out of his room yet and she had gotten a shower and pulled on sweats to join Kelly, who was cooking a late breakfast.

“Stella.” Kelly sighed. “I thought you weren’t going to pry.”

“I tried. It wasn’t successful.” She shrugged. “I am not giving this up Kelly.”

“Giving what up?” Matt came out of his room. “Bacon woke me.”

“Are you seeing someone?” Stella demanded at him this time. Kelly sighed, and turned around, pulling down plates. “He won’t tell me and I want to know.”

“Why would you ask that?” Casey tried to deflect. He wasn’t proud of how he had hurt Sydney.

“Because when I talked to Brett, she got defensive with me and said that it was obvious you were moving on and she was doing the same with Grainger.” Stella replied honestly. “So, who is she and what are you thinking?”

“Her name is Sydney and that’s over.” Matt shrugged.

“Why?” Stella countered.

“Why what?” Matt asked, accepting the plate that Kelly handed him.

“Why is it over?” Stella asked.

“It’s complicated.” Matt replied, still embarrassed he had tried to use another woman.

“Casey, if you want to fix this, I need to know the whole story to help.” Stella pointed out.

“Casey.” Kelly interrupted when he noticed Matt wasn’t quick to volunteer the information. “Look at how badly I could have messed everything up with my high risk gamble. I’ve already told you, and I think you really know, that you’ve got it bad for Brett. And you’ve said it before that you don’t really understand why she said it wouldn’t work. I think you should try anything that may be able to make it work.”

“Casey, you are one of the kindest, nicest guys in this world. And Sylvie is just plain amazing. Neither of you should be alone. I think you deserve each other.” Stella sighed. “Please let me try to help.”

“I was trying to forget Brett so I thought I’d try by taking someone new out. We had a good time. Sydney stopped by the house to return something. Brett literally ran into us. Then when Sydney and I went out, I started to feel guilty and just wasn’t into it. She knew. She said she saw the way I looked at Sylvie. I didn’t know it was that obvious.” Matt ran a hand through his hair.

“It wasn’t that obvious.” Kelly sighed.

“It was obvious.” Stella nodded at the same time, looking at Kelly incredulously.

“Great.” Matt muttered.

“Kelly, how could you NOT see it?” Stella sighed. “Never mind. Not the issue.” She turned to Matt. “Tell the whole story. From the minute you showed up at her door and she kissed you. I have to know what she said so I can help you understand.” She took a big bite of the breakfast Kelly had made to give her fuel to get through this.


	2. What She Heard

* * *

* * *

* * *

“So when she asked for space, I figured it was best to just give it to her.” Casey finished. “I mean, I’m not going to push it if it’s not what she wants from me. For it to be us.”

“Matt, trust me, she wants the ‘us’ with you. She’s been feeling this way for over a year, she’s not going to fall out of love with you that quickly.” Stella groaned, setting down her coffee cup. “She just needs you to want her.”

“I made it clear to her I did.” Matt said, totally confused, his fork stopping midair with a big bite of eggs.

“Did you? Did you, really?” She stressed the word, holding up her hands and pursing her fingers.

“I told her I had real feelings for her regardless of Gabby.” Matt reminded her, the bite of eggs forgotten.

“Do you want to know what she heard?” Stella asked. “What any woman in this situation would have heard?”

“I said what I meant.” Casey was still confused.

“Doesn’t mean that’s what she heard.” Kelly piped in between bites of his breakfast. “I learned that the hard way.”

“Here’s what we’d hear.” Stella sighed at the ineptitude of the men she was surrounded by. “When you said, ‘I haven’t thought about Gabby in a long time,’ she heard ‘Out of sight, out of mind.’. When you said, ‘I don’t know.’ she heard ‘I can’t choose you, because she’s still in my heart.’ And, probably thought ‘An option.’ When you said ‘It’s complicated.’ she heard you couldn’t move on. When you said ‘My feelings for you are real, regardless of Gabby.’ she heard ‘As long as she’s not around, I like you.’” Stella translated.

“But that’s not what I meant.” Casey said after a minute.

“It’s not what you say, it’s what you didn’t say.” Stella sighed. “Casey, Sylvie’s heart has been knocked around a few times. She’s been through enough wrong guys to know what she wants now. And, is holding out for what she deserves. She can’t have any doubt that it’s her you would want to choose, even if Gabby was standing in the same room.”

“Gabby’s gone.” Kelly pointed out. “They’re not going to be in the same room.” Stella’s eyes slit and she glared at him.

“She already came back.” She bit out carefully. “And he spent the night with her. And whistled his way through the next month. Sylvie saw that. She may be gone, but she’s not forgotten. Sylvie hasn’t forgot. Sylvie remembers how happy that one night made you. Sylvie also remembers every detail of the relationship that Gabby shared with her as her best friend and partner over the years.” Stella took a deep breath. “And Matt, I need to also say something. Because Sylvie really is my best friend. She deserves someone who is going to love every part of her. The sweetheart in her. The bad ass in her. The paramedic in her. The vulnerability in her. The goodness in her. The silliness in her. Every single part of her, without a doubt. And I think that this Lieutenant Grainger might just fit the bill. But you can’t let the fear of losing her to him or anyone else outweigh the fear of you actually losing her in your life. You have to be really sure that she’s who you want Casey. I don’t know if you’re really over Gabby or not, even though I think you really should be, but I’ll tell you this.” Her eyes narrowed at him. “If you toy with her heart, make her believe you and then break it the first time Gabby shows up again, I will have to kill you. She doesn’t deserve that Matt. And please, don’t make me do it. I think you’re smart enough to know the right choice for you is. I know I do.” Stella figured she had given him enough to work with. She hoped so. She picked up her coffee cup and made her way to her bedroom to take a nap. These men were exhausting.

* * *

Sylvie had had a busy shift and then headed straight to a virtual spin class afterwards. Then she ran a few errands and picked up groceries since her fridge was empty. When she finally got home, she hopped into a warm shower and pulled on her comfiest sweats. She made herself a hot tea, grabbed one of her favorite quilts and a new book that promised to be a page turner. Settling into her comfy arm chair in her bedroom, she looked out the window at the lightly falling snow. She loved a good snow storm. It reminded her of home. She didn’t miss small town life in any way, but she missed her family some times. Inevitably, during a snow storm when they had finished taking care of the animals, a big snow fight would break out and then they would sit and warm themselves by the fire with hot chocolate as a family. She opened her book and sipped her tea as the snow fell outside. She must have nodded off in contentment, because it was later in the evening when her phone woke her. Accepting the video call, she smiled as Greg’s face filled the screen.

“Hey you.” He smiled back. “You look comfy cozy.”

“I am in snow storm snuggle mode.” She confirmed. “Where are you?”

“Not to sound stalker-ish, but I am not far from you, outside enjoying the snow.” He laughed. “I love a good snow walk in the empty city streets and I was hoping I could tempt you to join me. There’s no better snow fall then the first one.”

“I could be tempted.” She raised an eyebrow. “If it includes hot chocolate.”

“I’ll even throw in marshmallows.” Greg grinned.

“Deal.” Sylvie stretched. “I’ll be out in a minute.” She disconnected. She pulled on an a pair of extra fuzzy socks, dabbed on some lip gloss and a quick coat of mascara, grabbed her warmest puffy jacket, tucked her hair under her favorite pompom hat, shoved her phone in her pocket, laced up her boots and grabbed her thickest mittens. Locking up, she hurried down the hallway and bounced down the stairs. When she got outside, Greg was waiting at the gate for her. They made their way through the empty streets, watching the snow fall around them and the way it stuck to the tree branches. They headed towards a park not far away, wandered across it to the bridge that crossed the river. Standing still, they marveled at the view and talked easily. After a while, the cold began to set in and it was time to warm up. At a nearby diner, they added too many marshmallows to hot chocolate and had some amazing pie. Bundling up again, they set off towards home. At her gate, Greg leaned in and kissed her goodnight. She turned and headed towards the door and when she reached for the handle, she turned to wave and was met with a snow ball exploding on her chest.

“You didn’t.” Brett’s eyes zeroed in on Grainger.

“Oh, but I did.” Greg laughed. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Get even!” She called out, scooping up a handful of snow herself.

* * *

“Hey girl!” Emily’s face was welcome on her phone screen as she was packing her gear for next shift. “I know you’re probably getting ready to leave but I just had a few minutes before I go into this lab.”

“Hey! You can call whenever silly.” Sylvie waved it off. “How are you?”

“Loving life.” Emily promised. “I’m so happy doing this Sylvie.”

“I know you are, that’s the only reason it was easy to let you go.” Sylvie reminded. “I miss having you on Ambo though.”

“How’s Mackey working out?” Emily asked.

“She’s eager to learn.” Sylvie decided. “But she’s young and it makes me feel old.”

“You are in the prime of your life.” Emily laughed. “Take it from me, you’re an 11.”

“I feel like it lately with Greg.” Sylvie admitted.

“Oh, I’m glad.” Emily smiled. “I mean, I’m still mad at Casey, actually, I’m furious with him, but I’m glad someone is making you feel as good as you should. What’s so special about Grainger?”

“We went for a snow walk. We drank hot chocolate and had a snow ball fight.” Sylvie shared.

“Talk about young.” Emily teased.

“It’s actually so nice to be so carefree and not have any heavy feelings.” Sylvie shrugged. “I don’t know – it was just so easy. He’s a really great guy, he’s up front and honest and that’s super refreshing. I told him I wasn’t ready for anything serious just coming out of something complicated and he agreed that we could just see where it goes. I’m happy to say, it’s going in a good direction. He makes me laugh and we are just having fun.”

“I’m sure it is. You seem light and happy.” Emily agreed. “I’m sorry to cut this short, but I have to go. Be safe partner.”

“Study hard!” Sylvie called out in closing as Emily’s face disappeared. Smiling, she headed out the door for shift.

* * *

“So, have you thought any more about what to do about Brett?” Kelly asked as they parked the car at the station house when they arrived for next shift. He and Kelly had ridden in together since Stella had to go to Molly’s to take care of deliveries in Herrman’s absence after shift.

“It’s all I’ve been thinking about.” Casey shrugged. “How is this stuff so complicated?”

“I don’t think it really is.” Kelly had been thinking about it. “Look, Casey, Stella’s right. It’s either you want to wait around for whatever time Gabby decides she wants you, or you know Sylvie’s the one that’s going to make you really happy. You have to make the decision soon. She’s not going to wait around forever and neither is Grainger.”

“I know what I want. I just want to make sure I go about it the right way. I can’t risk messing it up again or I will definitely lose her.” Matt hung his head as they made their way up the driveway. “I also don’t want to make things weirder for her with him at 51 right now. I can’t wait for Herrman to get back. Then I’m going to talk to her.”

“This is the last shift.” Kelly reminded.

* * *

Supper had just finished when the bells rang out calling out all the rigs to a structure fire in a warehouse not far from the Arnow mattress factory. It put all members of 51 on edge as they passed the corner that was now an empty lot. As they began primary searches, it wasn’t long until the radio crackled to life.

“Radios are spotty in the cement Chief.” Severide came over the static.

“Squad and Truck will cover the North Side, Engine to continue the south. Communicate when possible.” Casey’s voice was clipped.

“Chief, we’ve got a victim that is pinned and has to be stabilized by medics before we can move him.” Grainger’s voice came out loud and clear since they were in the south end, clear of the thick cement. “We’re in the back south east corner. Lots of smoke but no fire in this area.”

“Copy that.” Boden answered and turned to look at Brett. “Gear up Brett, you’re going in.”

Mackey reached for her turn out gear as well when Brett pulled out hers. 

“No.” Sylvie answered before Boden could issue an order. “One of us in there is enough to stabilize him.” She shot Boden a knowing look. Boden nodded his agreeance, the mattress factory too fresh in everyone’s mind. She busied herself pulling on her gear and gave Mackey calm orders.

“Remember, prioritize anyone who comes out. Give oxygen masks to all of them to get them breathing clean air until we’re at full strength. Focus on working on as many as you can to keep the most you can alive.”

“Copy that.” Mackey started pulling out and lining up masks. “Be careful.” She reached out and touched Sylvie’s arm as she settled the jump bag on her back.

“Mouch, you get her in and out, you hear me?” Boden asked quietly, remembering all too well the last time he had sent her into a burning building.

“Copy that chief.” Mouch promised as Sylvie came over.

“Get in and out.” Boden put his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t take any risks.”

“I won’t.” Sylvie promised. “I’ve got this Chief.”

“Be safe.” Boden told her, checking her air regulator and the straps on her tank.

“Let’s go girl.” Mouch led the way. “Stay with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Brett promised, following him through the door. It didn’t take them long to find Grainger and Ritter, trying to come up with a plan. She quickly assessed the patient and clipped on a c-collar. She began administering some medications and packed the wound the best she could.

“He’s as stable as he’s going to be.” Brett announced. “Can we get this off of him?”

“How can we help?” Kelly and Joe came through the smoke.

“Let’s get this guy free.” Grainger nodded. “Now that Brett’s got him stable.”

“Brett?” Kelly’s’ head whipped around searching for her.

“He had to be stabilized.” Brett declared. “He’s stable now but when you get him out, the pressure could cause a bleed.”

“Damn it.” Kelly took stock. He quickly barked out orders and the team worked together to free the man. The pain jarred the man awake when he was finally free and he called out.

“My buddy – he’s in the back room. He hit his head. I couldn’t wake him.” He passed out.

“He’s got to go out to Mackey, NOW.” Brett commanded as the men strapped him to the backboard.

“You go with him.” Kelly said stubbornly.

“His friend might need medical too.” Brett yelled at him. “I’m not going to leave an unconscious victim!”

“Damn it.” Kelly knew she wouldn’t. “Grainger, you take these guys and get him out. I’ll take Brett to find the guy.”

“Copy that.” Grainger and the guys hefted the patient up and started out.

“Let’s go. Stay right behind me Brett.” Severide barked out.

“Copy that Lieutenant.” Sylvie ground out.

* * *

“Search of the shop floor and assembly line complete Chief. We’ve got everyone accounted for in the office staff and most of the workers.” Casey came out and reported with Kidd hot on his heels. “Is Squad and Engine clear yet?” Before Boden could answer, there was a loud explosion from the north side of the warehouse, just as the men carrying the victim appeared.

“Medic!” Grainger yelled as they came out of the warehouse carrying the backboard.

“Where’s Brett?” Boden demanded, counting the carriers.

“Brett?” Casey turned around searching.

“I called her in.” Grainger explained. “We needed to stabilize this guy.” 

“You what?” Casey exploded. “What in the hell?” He demanded, stepping towards Grainger.

“Where is Brett?” Boden demanded again, stopping Casey cold in his tracks.

“She’s inside with Severide, there’s another victim unconscious.” Mouch replied as Boden sucked in air.

“She’s in still there?” Casey demanded, whipping around. 

“There was smoke, but no fire when we left Captain.” Ritter told him. “She told us to get this guy out.”

“She’s with Severide.” Mouch repeated. “He’ll get her out.”

“I’m going in.” Casey pulled on his mask.

“I’ll go too.” Grainger began pulling on his mask.

“Cruz.” Casey ordered instead and started going without waiting.

“Copy that Captain.” Cruz scrambled to pull on his own mask and headed behind him.

Casey made his way to the last spot they had been seen, through thick black smoke, rolling quickly around the halls.

“He pointed this way.” Cruz took over the lead through a doorway. They could only see five feet in front of them but they made quick progress searching rooms to rooms.

“This way.” Casey had a gut feeling. “He said back room and these are offices.”

“Copy that.” Cruz followed his lead. “There!” He spotted a flash of reflective gear through a door.

“Brett?” Casey called. “Call out!”

“Captain!” She yelled back. “We’ve got him!” Cruz stepped forward and took half of the man’s weight from Severide and they shouldered him out.

“Are you okay?” Casey demanded to Brett.

“I’m fine!” Brett answered hotly.

“Let’s go.” Casey grabbed for her hand and held it tightly, following the others out. When they reached outside, the victim was whisked away into an awaiting ambo and the firefighters began unmasking.

“Brett, you good?” Boden asked taking stock.

“I’m fine Chief.” Sylvie repeated for what felt like the millionth time, she stalked back to the ambo on her own, disrobing as she went. It was easy to tell by the jerky movements and the way she walked she wasn’t really though. Casey turned away and stormed off, slamming his helmet against the side of the truck as he went by. Grainger watched as he walked away and how Casey watched Sylvie the rest of the call while the whole house continued to work on putting out the fire without their usual banter or cohesiveness.

* * *

“Hey Lieutenant?” Ritter broke the silence in the Engine as they headed back towards 51. He felt really bad that it was so awkward and Grainger didn’t know why.

“Yeah?” Grainger had been lost in thought but turned to look at Ritter.

“You might have noticed things were a little weird there.” Ritter took a deep breath. “The mattress fire that killed one of our men a while ago? That was the last time Brett went into a building. She was hurt pretty bad and that’s when she left 51 for a while. So that’s why we’re protective of her.” He explained. “They tried to blame the Captain for the loss of life and injuries, so it was a pretty bad time for all of us. It was right around the corner from today’s call so it hit pretty close to home for us and for her to go back in.”

“Thanks Ritter.” Grainger took a deep breath after a minute and went back to staring out the window.

* * *

“She should NEVER had been in there.” Casey said stubbornly.

“Casey, Chief sent her in, it wasn’t you.” Kelly sighed.

“Why the hell would he think it was okay to send her in?” Casey demanded.

“He had a victim Casey.” Kelly knew he didn’t mean Boden. “We might have made the same call.”

“No, we wouldn’t have. We should have done our best to stabilize him ourselves and then brought him out to the medics.” Casey insisted. “We don’t call medics into a fire.”

“Not since the mattress fire, not 51.” Severide agreed. “But that’s not procedure. He didn’t know. He did what he would have done at any other house.”

“Isn’t he supposed to care about her if he’s dating her for god sakes?” Casey cried out. “He shouldn’t have called her into danger like that.”

“I’m guessing maybe I should be in here to explain.” Grainger had spotted them in the briefing room and once he saw Casey throw his hands up, he decided he was going in.

“I don’t think,” Kelly began.

“I didn’t know.” Grainger said firmly ignoring Severide’s effort.

“You didn’t know you’d put her in danger by calling her into a fire?” Casey scoffed.

“I didn’t know about you and her. I didn’t know you were the complication she told me about.” Grainger corrected. “When I asked you if she was seeing anyone, you didn’t say anything.”

“What are you even talking about?” Casey stammered after a minute as Kelly stood there quietly.

“It’s obvious there’s something between you two and I didn’t mean to cause any issues.” Grainger decided it was best to just call it out. “I also didn’t know about the mattress fire and calling her in wasn’t part of the plan here. I’m sorry. For not knowing on both counts.” Grainger said evenly.

“Problem?” Boden poked his head through the briefing room door.

“Bad memories.” Kelly answered after a second of silence from the room.

“Can you give Casey and I a minute?” Boden asked in a way that Kelly knew it wasn’t a request. He walked away from the room quickly, shooting Casey a look, hoping he could hold it together. Grainger was quick to follow.

“Are you questioning my call to send Brett in?” Boden asked quietly.

“No.” Casey admitted. “I’m sorry Chief. I’m not thinking too clearly when it comes to bringing medics in.”

“I’m thinking it has more to do with your feelings for the paramedic as Sylvie, not as PIC Brett.” Boden said after a minute. Matt’s head whipped up. “What, I’m not blind. I see what goes on in my house. You two have grown closer over the last couple of years and I’m pretty sure it goes beyond friendship.”

“It does.” Casey confirmed. “I’m not handling it well right now while we’re trying to figure this out.”

“I think that you need to figure it out quickly Matt.” Boden sighed. “And get it right. Because it’s worth it and I believe you can make it work.”

“Thanks Chief.” Matt said after a minute, processing.

* * *

Sylvie took a deep breath before she knocked on Boden’s door. She knew that Casey, Severide and Grainger were all inside, debriefing the warehouse fire and signing off on the paperwork. She had tossed and turned most of the night, planning on what she wanted to say and how she wanted to say it. She had spent a lot of time in anger and hoped she had it tempered enough. She patted her pocket with the folded up paper inside. She steeled her nerves then knocked.

“Come in!” She heard Boden’s answer and pushed open the door. “What can I do for you Brett?”

“Does anyone in this room doubt my abilities as Paramedic in Charge on 61?” She asked calmly.

“I’m sorry?” Boden took off his glasses and stared at her in surprise.

“Does anyone in this room doubt my abilities as PIC at 51.” Brett repeated assertively. “Because if you do,” she pulled out the paper from her pocket, unfolded it and set it down on his desk. “Here are is my transfer request.”

“Could you give us a moment?” Boden asked the others.

“SIT.” Brett commanded when Kelly and Grainger started to rise, sharing confused looks. For his part, Matt was glued to his seat in shock. “This isn’t just between us Chief. Grainger called in a medic. He didn’t know about the mattress fire and he didn’t know you all have been babying me since I got back, like I can’t handle myself. He followed procedure to help a victim. Who may have DIED if I hadn’t had gone in there or if I hadn’t been called in there.” Brett took a deep breath. “I am trained like every other paramedic on how to safely go into a burning building with firefighters to treat victims. Just because it didn’t go well one day, on one TERRIBLE call that wasn’t anyone’s fault and nothing could have changed it, it doesn’t mean I am not qualified to do so. I am a good paramedic and I want, no.” She corrected herself. “I demand the respect that I have worked my butt off to deserve. I don’t deserve to be sidelined because I’m some weak female that can’t take care of herself. I have the same training as any fire fighter candidate would I won’t have it happen again. So I repeat, if you’re going to continue to sit me out like I’ve done something wrong, transfer me. Before next shift.” She added, turned heel and walked out of the office.


	3. What He Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who took the time to read, give kudos and ESPECIALLY those who take the time to comment!

“I’ve never seen her like that. She was MAD.” Kelly told Stella as they walked out of the house. “She yelled at Boden.”

“Good for Brett.” Stella raised her eyebrows.

“Huh?” Kelly asked in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“Kelly, when you want to do something dangerous, but still what you would do in this line of work, how do you feel if Casey or Boden tell you to stand down?” Stella asked him quietly.

“What does that have to do with this?” Kelly asked.

“Remember when we had that car in the icy river and Casey wouldn’t let you go in? What about when Boden wouldn’t let you come in when all that ammunition was going off around me and Otis in that house?” Stella pushed.

“It wasn’t fun.” Kelly said quietly after a moments’ thought.

“Women face that feeling ALL the time in the CFD.” Stella pointed out. “And Brett is a serious Bad Ass. You all don’t know half the crazy stories of her calls, how many times she’s risked her life for a patient. She doesn’t share even a half of them because they’re just another day for her and she doesn’t need the accolades. She wants to be treated as if she does her job. And she does it damn well.”

“She does.” Kelly agreed. “When will you be home?”

“I’ve got to put in a couple of hours at the academy this morning. I’ll be home later on. What are you going to do?” Stella asked, turning towards her Jeep.

“I’ve got something to take care of.” Kelly realized.

* * *

“Lieutenant.” Sylvie opened the door to her apartment a little later. Her tone was clipped and formal and he winced.

“Sylvie.” He ducked a shoulder and walked right in passed her, before she could say no.

“Come on in.” She sighed, shutting the door and headed back into her kitchen where she had been making breakfast. She went back to stirring batter in her grandmother’s mixing bowl. “What can I do for you?” She asked pointedly.

“I’m sorry.” Kelly bit the bullet. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like you couldn’t do your job.”

“Okay.” Sylvie nodded and continued to stir. Kelly stood there awkwardly looking at her not entirely sure she heard what he was trying to say.

“I really mean it.” Kelly said, trying to convince her.

“Why are you apologizing Kelly?” Sylvie put down the bowl and set her hands down on the counter. “What do you mean?” Kelly asked again.

“Did Stella tell you to apologize?” She asked. “Because if you’re here because she told you to, I don’t want your apology.”

“Stella explained to me how I made you feel helpless, maybe weak, but definitely limited by not letting you do your job.” Kelly admitted. “I honestly didn’t think of it that way. I’ve lost a paramedic before.” Kelly took a deep breath. “You didn’t know Shay. Boden said it best at her dedication ceremony. She wasn’t only my best friend but she was the heartbeat of our house. I’ve watched over the years while YOU became that. And more. You came in when the bottom had dropped out of it and slowly put us back together with your sunshine and warmth. You brought us back together as a family with your enthusiasm, holiday celebrations and competitiveness. I don’t want to lose that again. To be honest, when you got hurt, it gave me flash backs to losing Shay. When you left for Fowlerton, our house was miserable and it wasn’t just because we lost Otis like most people would have thought. It lost its’ heart with you. You are too important to our house to lose you Sylvie, so sometimes, I forget and just want to protect our house by keeping you safe.” Kelly took a deep breath. “But I realize now, yes, with a bit of help, that that wasn’t fair. You are the best paramedic I’ve ever worked with Sylvie Brett. You are probably more capable than half the CFD. And I promise, I will treat you with the respect you deserve. I’m still going to give you a hard time though. Just like I would any man on my team.” He grinned sheepishly.

“Chocolate chips or blueberries?” She asked after a minute.

“Huh?” He was lost again.

“In your pancakes.” She nodded down at the batter. “I guess after that I’ve got to feed you.”

“Got any bacon?” He asked hopefully.

“Of course.” Brett smiled. “Kelly?”

“Yeah?” He turned and she threw herself at him in a big hug.

“I love you.” She squeezed him tightly. "Thank you." 

“I love you too.” Kelly squeezed her back. 

* * *

“There’s something else I want to talk to you about.” Kelly finished his plate of blueberry pancakes and pushed it away. They were sitting at her kitchen table, smiling over stories and things that had changed at 51 over the years.

“Let me guess, you want help redecorating the loft.” Her eyes twinkled.

“No.” Kelly grinned.

“You want to talk about next year’s Christmas Party?” She asked hopefully.

“I want to talk about you and Matt.” Kelly knew she knew.

“Kelly.” Sylvie sighed, putting down her fork. “I don’t think,”

“You and I had a front row seat to him and Gabby.” Kelly cut her off. “So I get your hesitation because of how much like true love it looked like. But here’s the thing. I don’t think it was good for either of them. I know for sure that they wouldn’t have been able to make it work because they wanted such different things out of a marriage, out of life. Even if she had stayed Sylvie, it would have eventually ended. Badly. He would have been hurt. But you know what wouldn’t have changed? You. You’d have been the same friend to him that you’ve been all this time. I’ve watched Matt change a lot over the years, but I’ve watched him change the most because of you even if you don’t know it. I realized that when I started to think about it. In the last couple of years, I’ve seen the way you’ve supported him and believed in him and the way you two are together. I think that you would really make him happy Sylvie. And I think that he would make you happy. I think that you two should work it out because you both deserve to be happy together. As I’m sure Stella’s told you, I might not the best in relationships but I think I have it right when it comes to this one.”

“You are really bringing the truth today, aren’t you?” Sylvie asked, a quiet tear slipping down her face.

* * *

“Hi.” Sylvie met Greg at the park they had spent time in on their snow walk later that day.

“Hey.” Greg smiled at her.

“Thanks for meeting me.” Sylvie smiled weakly.

“I have a feeling I know what’s coming.” Greg leaned back on the bench.

“I’m really sorry.” Sylvie sighed.

“I am too.” Greg told her honestly. “I think that you might just about perfect and if I thought it would do any good, I’d fight for you. But I’m pretty sure I don’t stand a chance, after seeing you and Captain together at 51.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you Greg, you’re a terrific guy.” Sylvie was so conflicted. “But it’s not fair to keep going on the path we’re going when it’s this complicated with someone else.”

“It’s not anyone’s fault Sylvie. You were upfront about you were sorting out something complicated. I’ve enjoyed the time I got to spend with you.” Greg promised.

“I’ve enjoyed getting to know you too. And I hope we can still be friends.” Sylvie smiled.

“I’d like that.” Greg smiled back at her.

* * *

Sylvie stood in front of the steel grey door and steadied her nerves. Taking a deep breath, she knocked quickly. It was now or never. She had to make this right, either way. She wasn’t going to leave 51 and she had to be able to work with him. Not even a minute later, the door opened and Matt stood, looking surprised to see her.

“Hi.” Sylvie started.

“Hi.” Matt greeted.

“Can we talk?” She asked.

“I’d really like that. Come on in.” He invited, standing back as she entered the loft and he closed the door behind her. Turning towards her, he was honest. “I was going to come see you later. I am really glad you’re here.” 

“Even after my temper tantrum this morning?” She asked wryly.

“That was something.” Matt grinned shoving both of his hands into his pockets.

“I’ll be groveling at Boden’s feet next shift. If he doesn’t transfer me.” Sylvie sighed.

“He won’t.” Matt promised. “You were somewhat right.”

“Some what?” Sylvie asked raising an eyebrow.

“I need you to know something up front.” Matt held up his hands. “You were right that we’ve been keeping you out of fires. And I’ll admit, it may not have been the right thing to do. But it wasn’t because I didn’t think you couldn’t do your job. It’s because I was trying to keep you safe. And I won’t apologize for it Sylvie. I’m always going to want to keep you safe. You’re too important to me, to our whole house, and I don’t think I could go on, knowing you got hurt when it was my job to keep you safe. It already happened once on my orders. I’m sorry you saw it the way you did, but I can’t say I’m sorry for wanting you to keep safe. I heard your screams when Emily reset your shoulder in that basement in my nightmares for months.”

“I kinda get that now, after talking with Kelly today.” Sylvie admitted.

“You talked to Kelly today? He didn’t mention anything.” Matt was surprised.

“Actually, he talked and I listened. He helped me see we just need to talk.” Sylvie was still surprised it was Kelly Severide who pushed her to it.

“Before we actually talk, I need you to remember something.” Matt ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not good with words Sylvie. It’s hard for me to talk about my feelings because I’m not really good at them. It’s not like a fire, where I know what to do and how to do it. But one of the things I’ve always appreciated is that you’re probably the easiest person for me to talk to in the world and how we used to communicate so well.” Matt admitted.

“I miss that.” Sylvie told him honestly. “I didn’t mean to complicate everything between us Matt.”

“I’m glad you did.” Matt told her honestly. “Sylvie, I don’t know if I’d ever had been able to work up the nerve to tell you how I felt. I almost did one time but I chickened out thinking I might be imagining it.”

“You did?” Sylvie was surprised. She really thought she had been imagining signs from him.

“Boden had won a fancy dinner and told me to get a real date to come. I realized there was no one else I’d rather go with than you. But then we got interrupted by Herrman teaching Ritter how to make fun of others.” Matt chuckled.

“The day when you said you wanted to ask me something.” Sylvie remembered and now thinking back, realized how nervous he had been. “You never did.”

“I didn’t. And I kicked myself over it.” Matt admitted. “But, rather than deal with my feelings, I pushed you towards the Chaplin. And then, you got engaged, and I was horrified I had lost you, then everything happened with the mattress fire and that just absolutely consumed me and I couldn’t deal with my feelings for you at the same time. I didn’t think it mattered any more anyways. I thought I had missed my chance, again. Then you came back.”

“With another failed engagement.” Sylvie rubbed her hands on her pants almost sadly.

“We’re a pair with those.” Matt reminded her.

“You actually made it once.” Sylvie pointed out.

“And it wasn’t right in the end. I couldn’t be what Gabby needed. I couldn’t make her happy.” Matt told her. “I know I didn’t say it right that night Sylvie. I know I said I didn’t know and it was complicated and then I made a worse mess trying to talking about it.”

“Maybe my question wasn’t fair.” Sylvie admitted.

“No, it was.” Matt assured her. “I just don’t think I heard what you really wanted to know and my answers complicated everything.” He took a deep breath. “With a little help from Stella,” He began.

“She is on a helpful roll.” Sylvie muttered.

“I was able to figure out what I wanted to say. I’m never going to be able to forget my past with Gabby. It helped me figure out what I wanted in a marriage. I want a partner. I want someone to share a life with. I want someone to be there for. I want someone to be there for me. I want someone I can be myself around. I want that someone to be you.” He paused and stared right into her eyes. “It wouldn’t matter to me if Gabby came back to Chicago Sylvie. Everything changed when I realized I was falling in love with you. It took me a long time to realize what was happening between us but I know now for sure, that there’s no room in my heart for someone that isn’t you.”

“Matt.” Sylvie exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“I know I might have missed the opportunity for a third time, now that you’re with Grainger, and I’m sorry for laying this on you while you’re with him but,” He rushed out.

“I’m not.” Sylvie shook her head and he looked up in surprise mixed with hope. “I made a mistake. I thought that I was ready. I tried to move on too quickly and it wasn’t fair to him. I feel awful about it.” She sighed.

“I know what that feels like.” Matt agreed.

“I just saw you with Sydney, and your shirt, and I was hurt and confused and then, Greg was being sweet and it was easy.” Sylvie was bothered that she had used him in that way, even though she hadn’t done it on purpose. “He said he knew after watching us work that we weren’t going to work out.”

“Sydney said the same thing.” Matt smiled ruefully. “After you ran into us, I realized I didn’t want to be with anyone other than you, she said it was obvious there was something between us by the way I looked at you.”

“I tried so hard to hide my feelings. I guess we were pretty obvious to everyone except ourselves.” Sylvie sighed.

“Nah, Kelly didn’t see it either.” Matt chuckled. “But apparently, the rest of the house may have picked up on it.”

“So where do we go from here Matt?” Sylvie asked wearily. “How do we go forward?”

“I’ll tell you how I’d like to do about it.” Matt was ready for the first time in his life to fight for what he wanted and not just let it go. “I want the chance to take you on a real date. I’d like you to take the chance on being with me. On us. I’d like the chance to prove to you how real my feelings are for you. I think that we can make it work Sylvie. It may not always be easy but I can promise you, I’m ready. I’m ready to be happy with you.”

“I think I really like the sound of that Matt.” Finally, she just knew. “I think that this is it.” She told him honestly. “I think you are it for me.”

“You _**are**_ it for me.” Matt reached up and carefully tucked a hair behind her ear. She smiled up at him and his heart just melted and he couldn’t wait another second longer. Grasping her head tenderly between his hands, he lowered his lips to hers and drew her closer than he had ever dared to before.


End file.
